De pociones malogradas y algún que otro beso
by Misila
Summary: Fabian Prewett es, ante todo, un hombre de palabra. Y ha perdido una apuesta con su hermano y va a pagar las consecuencias... aunque eso implique beberse la chapuza de poción por la que Emmeline ha echado a perder su futuro como pocionista.
1. Felix Felicis

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**De pociones malogradas y algún que otro beso**_

o—o

**I. **_**Felix Felicis**_

o—o

—Igual eso es pasarse.

Fabian pone los ojos en blanco. Odia que Gideon se raje en el último momento. La gente dice que son muy parecidos (demostrando un apabullante don de observación: ¡son gemelos, por las barbas de Merlín!), pero a la hora de la verdad él es el más lanzado. A Gideon le suele tocar el papel de hermano responsable y con cabeza. Lo cual a veces está bien.

Ahora es un completo fastidio.

—Mira, Gideon. He perdido la apuesta y voy a cumplir lo que he prometido—decide Fabian, ignorando la mirada ligeramente preocupada de su hermano.

—Una cosa es perder una apuesta y otra… Mira, Fab, si acepté era porque los dos estábamos seguros de que Sylvia no querría salir conmigo—replica Gideon—. No tienes que drogarte para demostrar tu hombría.

Fabian chasquea la lengua.

—Si no quieres verlo, con no venir se arregla; no necesito tu ayuda para colarme en el aula de Pociones Avanzadas…

Gideon alza las manos con exasperación.

—Bien. Como quieras. Cuando te envenenes no vengas lloriqueando—y, enfadado, se gira y se aleja por el pasillo.

Fabian sonríe, planeando la mejor forma de colarse en ese lugar. Es cierto que, en realidad, el _Si Silvia Johnson acepta salir contigo me beberé la primera poción que encuentre_ originalmente no era en serio, porque ninguno de los dos gemelos creyó que existiera la menor posibilidad de que su compañera aceptase pasar la tarde con Gideon. Pero ha ocurrido, y Fabian es ante todo un hombre de palabra.

Unos minutos más tarde, se dirige al aula de Pociones Avanzadas. Se planta frente al sólido muro de piedra que es la entrada y lo mira con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cuál será la contraseña. Lo cierto es que todo lo que tiene que ver con esa asignatura, exclusiva para los alumnos de séptimo más avanzados, tiene un halo de secretismo que atrae a los alumnos de primero –y a los no tan jóvenes; que Fabian está ya en sexto–.

Afortunadamente, no tiene que esperar mucho. El muchacho se esconde tras una armadura que gira la cabeza hacia él, acusadora, cuando escucha pasos acercarse. Descubre a Emmeline Vance acercándose a la puerta y sonríe de oreja a oreja; sabe que esa empollona es una de las que dan Pociones Avanzadas.

Conste que Fabian piensa en Vance como empollona con cariño. Aún recuerda la primera vez que habló con ella, cuando sólo llevaba unos días en el colegio. Se había separado de Gideon para ir al baño, pero resultó no tener ni idea de cómo llegar al Gran Comedor o a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ella lo guio por los pasillos y le enseñó trucos para no perderse.

Desde entonces, Fabian está un poco colgado por Emmeline. No es demasiado; de hecho, ni siquiera pueden considerarse amigos, pese a que han hablado muchas veces a lo largo de los años que lleva en Hogwarts; por algún motivo, y pese a que él y Gideon son extremadamente desvergonzados y extrovertidos, Emmeline Vance, un año mayor que él, con sus afilados rasgos de duende y su avispada mirada gris, le impone mucho.

Volviendo al presente, Fabian Prewett agudiza el oído cuando Vance se planta ante la entrada del aula.

—_Rosmarinus officinalis_.

Varios bloques de piedra se desvanecen, dejando ver la entrada a la clase. La joven mira a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no haya nadie observando y entra.

Fabian, por su parte, sonríe, memorizando la contraseña.

o—o

La poción es un asco. Así, ningún pocionista profesional querrá tenerla como aprendiz.

Ésas han sido las palabras de Slughorn. El afable, sonriente y comprensivo profesor Slughorn. Emmeline se ha sentido tan rematadamente inútil que no ha podido seguir escuchando el sermón sobre cómo ha fallado en varios puntos cruciales y convertido el _Felix Felicis_ en algo cuyos efectos son totalmente imprevisibles, y ha tenido que pedir permiso para ir al baño a limpiarse las lágrimas.

Se siente fatal. Pociones siempre ha sido su asignatura favorita, pese a que hay otras en las que es bastante más buena. Pero la única para la que tiene mala pata es la que más le gusta. Lleva intentando ser mejor en ello desde que empezó a estudiar en Hogwarts, pero comete fallos tontos que estropean su poción. Y Slughorn, que nunca ha visto en ella ningún talento especial, no tiene ninguna condescendencia con ella. Parece gritarle en silencio que se vaya de su clase, que si no la ha acogido en el Club de las Eminencias es por algo.

Cuando deja de llorar y se siente un poco menos inútil, Emmeline se mira en el espejo. Sus ojos grises están hinchados y enrojecidos, y el rizadísimo cabello castaño parece mustio. Sus mejillas paliduchas también están sonrosadas, y por un momento la joven se pregunta si tendrá fiebre. La pinta, desde luego, la tiene.

Cuando se dispone a salir del baño, sin embargo, escucha los pasos del profesor Slughorn y el ruido que hacen los bloques de piedra al materializarse de nuevo. Debe de haber salido; no cree que valga la pena perder el tiempo intentando enseñarle.

Emmeline decide quedarse un poco más compadeciéndose de sí misma en el baño; de todas formas, ya da igual que salga o no. Sin embargo, cuando escucha la magia de la entrada y otros pasos, más ligeros y ágiles que los de su profesor de Pociones, la joven no puede evitar sentir curiosidad; hoy sólo iba a estar en clase ella.

Mirándose una última vez en el espejo y sintiéndose algo mejor al ver que sus ojos vuelven a parecerse a los que tiene normalmente y ya apenas tiene las mejillas sonrosadas. Respira hondo y sale hacia la clase. Y no, no encuentra a Slughorn.

Emmeline no sabe cómo reaccionar al ver a Gideon Prewett sentado en la mesa, junto al caldero de su malogrado _Felix Felicis_. El joven parece totalmente tranquilo, ajeno al hecho de que lo han pillado colándose en un lugar en el que no debería estar. Cuando la ve, sonríe.

—Hola, Vance. ¿Te ha salido bien la poción? Porque Slughorn parecía cabreado…

Emmeline abre y cierra la boca varias veces.

—Prewett, ¿qué haces aquí? Sólo podemos entrar los de Pociones Avanzadas de séptimo. Y nadie más debería entrar. Mucho menos tú—entonces piensa en algo más—: ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Se ha escondido por ahí?

—No—Gideon se encoge de hombros—. He venido solo. Porque perdí una apuesta—Emmeline arquea las cejas—. Por cierto, ¿quién soy?—inquiere, y su sonrisa se vuelve divertida.

Emmeline Vance, probablemente la peor persona del mundo a la hora de diferenciar gemelos, abre y cierra la boca como un pez fuera del agua, preguntándose cómo salir del paso sin herir los sentimientos de Gideon. O quizá sea Fabian. Por las calzas de Merlín, no le puede pedir eso.

—¿Fabian?—prueba. Desde el principio ha tenido la corazonada de que ése era Gideon; y, siguiendo un procedimiento de lógica aplastante, Emmeline ha deducido que su primera impresión ha sido errónea.

Los ojos grises del pelirrojo brillan con un destello curioso.

—Sí—Emmeline suspira aliviada—. Curioso, no suelen acertar a la primera. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Emmeline frunce el ceño.

—¿Adónde?

Fabian baja de la mesa de un salto. Da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, y cuando vuelve a mirar a la chica se tambalea un poco. Tiene las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

—Adonde sea. Ven—con decisión, se acerca a Emmeline, toma su mano y tira de ella. La joven, que pese a haber salido con varios chicos no está en absoluto preparada para ese arranque, aparta la mirada de los ojos entusiasmados de Fabian, y es entonces cuando se fija en que el vaso en el que ha echado un poco de poción para mostrársela a Slughorn está vacío.

Vuelve a mirar a Fabian Prewett, ahora con auténtico pánico.

—Prewett…—empieza, con los ojos como platos—. Dime que no te lo has bebido.

Fabian la mira con confusión. Sin decir nada, Emmeline señala el vaso vacío. Su compañero sigue la dirección de su mirada y suelta una carcajada.

—Claro que me lo he bebido. Te he dicho que he perdido una apuesta.

—Pero eso… eso…—Emmeline siente que le cuesta respirar. Por los calzones de Merlín. Ha envenenado a Fabian Prewett sin querer—. No he hecho la poción bien—logra balbucear—. Tienes que ir a la enfermería…

Fabian sacude la cabeza.

—¿No la has hecho bien? ¡Pues yo me siento estupendamente! Mira, creo que podría escalar la torre de Astronomía sin caerme. ¿Te lo demuestro?

—¡No!—casi chilla Emmeline—. Prewett… Fabian. Te has envenenado… Te he envenenado. Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería a que te den un antídoto, o…

Fabian se separa de ella y la mira con una expresión casi herida. Suelta su mano y se aleja unos pasos de ella.

—¿Envenenado? ¡No seas tonta! No pienso ir a la enfermería para que haga que deje de sentirme bien. Quiero nadar con el calamar gigante.

Emmeline se esfuerza para no hiperventilar. Ya puede decir adiós a su carrera como pocionista. Ha conseguido que Fabian Prewett se vuelva más majara de lo que estaba. Y encima, probablemente también la culpen de su muerte a manos del calamar gigante.

—No puedes. No puedes hacer eso. Mira… Por favor, déjame llevarte a la enfermería. Si después de eso sigues queriendo tirarte al lago, no te lo impediré. Pero…

—Niña buena—pese a que en teoría no es nada malo, Fabian se las ingenia para que sea casi un insulto—. Hay miles de cosas que quiero hacer—ríe—. ¡Miles! ¡Y voy a hacerlas todas! Tanto si vienes a verme como si no.

Dicho esto, Fabian Prewett sale corriendo del aula de Pociones Avanzadas, dejando tras de sí una estela de alegres carcajadas.

o—o

Gideon está intentando sacar su lado más romántico para no fastidiar su relación con Sylvia. Pese a que una molesta voz en su mente no deja de repetirle que Fabian debe de haberse tomado ya algo que no debe y, probablemente, no tarden en avisarle de que su hermano está en la enfermería, sabe que ya es inevitable y prefiere centrarse en hablar de algo inteligente con la chica.

—¿Sabes que los muggles han conseguido llegar a la Luna?—pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa. Han decidido ir a dar un paseo por los invernaderos, y lo cierto es que a Gideon le está costando encontrar un tema de conversación apropiado. Sylvia es más difícil que su hermano y sus amigos. Con ellos puede hablar de bengalas, fuegos artificiales y retretes que explotan, pero duda que a la chica le atraigan esos asuntos.

Sylvia sonríe.

—Sí, lo sé. Mi padre es muggle, ¿sabes? Y todo el mundo se enteró de eso. ¿Sabes que hay quienes dicen que en realidad es todo un montaje?

Gideon se dispone a decir que no y escuchar la explicación de la muchacha, pero una sonora carcajada hace que ambos miren alrededor. Con curiosidad, Sylvia tira de Gideon para sacarlo del invernadero y buscar al responsable de tan estruendoso sonido. Al joven se le cae el alma a los pies al ver a su hermano gemelo salir disparado de las puertas del castillo.

—¿Pero qué narices…?

—Es tu hermano, ¿no?—comenta Sylvia—. ¿De qué se ríe?

Gideon trata de ignorar a la molesta vocecilla que ahora le repite _Te lo dije_ y mira de nuevo a su hermano, algo preocupado. Riéndose como el joven no lo ha oído reírse en su vida, Fabian se acerca al campo de quidditch.

—Ni idea… Oye, Sylvia, tengo que hablar con Fab. ¿Damos otro paseo…mañana?

Sylvia hace un puchero.

—No eres nada romántico, Gideon. Vale.

Gideon da unos pasos para seguir a su hermano, pero entonces ve una segunda figura correr tras Fabian. Se queda boquiabierto cuando reconoce el pelo rizado y la cara de duende de Emmeline Vance, preguntándose cómo su hermano ha conseguido tener tras él a la chica que lleva años gustándole.

—Pensándolo mejor—rectifica—, creo que mi hermano se las apañará bien con Vance—con una pequeña sonrisa, vuelve a mirar a Sylvia. Ella parece divertida—. Estábamos hablando… de…—frunce el ceño—. La Luna, ¿no?

Sylvia suelta una carcajada.

—Sí, la Luna—y Gideon no tarda en olvidarse de su hermano cuando la chica se acerca a él para besarlo.

o—o

—¡PREWETT!—chilla Emmeline desde el suelo—. ¡Deja eso!

Fabian no le hace caso. La vieja Cometa que ha encontrado en los vestuarios del equipo de Slytherin, pese a no ser excesivamente rápida, funciona a la perfección, y él se lo está pasando en grande. Y bastante ha hecho ya por complacer a Emmeline, piensa. Se le ha quedado clavada la espinita de bañarse en el lago con el calamar gigante.

—¿Quieres volar conmigo, Vance?—pregunta, y vuelve a reír.

Reír. Es lo que lleva toda la tarde haciendo, y no se cansa de ello. Todo lo que suele preocuparle está en un tercer plano, más lejos aún que el segundo plano en que suele poner las cosas malas. Es una sensación maravillosa.

—¡Que bajes de la escoba!—ordena Emmeline. Fabian hace una voltereta con la escoba.

—¡Bájame tú!—la desafía. Normalmente no se atrevería a hablarle con tanta confianza, y Fabian no es tan idiota como para creer que el vaso de poción amarillenta que se ha bebido antes no tiene nada que ver, pero está disfrutando. Por una vez, no le importa quedar en ridículo ante Emmeline.

—¡FABIAN!—grita la joven, harta ya—. ¡BÁJATE AHORA MISMO DE ESA PUÑETERA ESCOBA!

El tono recuerda al muchacho tanto a su madre que obedece sin plantearse nada más. Se baja de la escoba.

A tres metros del suelo.

El césped del campo sube a su encuentro más rápido de lo que esperaba. Fabian nota un dolor sordo en la espalda al caer y ve estrellitas en un cielo en el que aún no ha anochecido, mientras intenta recuperar la respiración.

Un rostro de rasgos puntiagudos enmarcado por un cabello muy rizado le tapa el firmamento. Emmeline. Fabian no puede evitar reír de nuevo, pese a que le duele todo y está un poco mareado.

—Te he hecho caso—le comenta. Emmeline Vance se emborrona un momento y Fabian se tapa la cara con las manos—. Por Merlín, el mundo da vueltas. ¿No tienes ninguna poción para eso?

Mira a Emmeline por entre sus dedos y descubre una expresión inusualmente fiera en su rostro, como si fuese a pegarle.

—A la enfermería. Ya. Mucha suerte vas a tener si no te has roto nada…

Pasa una mano bajo la espalda de Fabian y lo ayuda a incorporarse. Él no pone ninguna objeción. Deja que Emmeline tire de él hasta conseguir ponerlo en pie, y se apoya en ella, sintiendo de nuevo cómo el campo de quidditch da vueltas.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo, Vance?—Fabian no sabe en qué momento ha decidido pronunciar esas palabras, pero está seguro de que es ahora o nunca. Ahora, cuando no le importa qué vaya a responderle Emmeline.

La chica, que está muy entretenida pasándose un brazo de Fabian por los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar, se queda muy quieta.

—¿Qué?

—Que salgas conmigo. Sé que crees que soy idiota rematado, y no te lo discuto, pero a pesar de que eres una empollona y una tiquismiquis me gustas.

Emmeline lo mira boquiabierta. Es un poco más alta que Fabian, y con esa expresión de sorpresa resulta francamente encantadora.

—Fabian, yo…—empieza, sin saber cómo seguir—. No pienso hablar contigo hasta que vuelvas a comportarte normal.

—¿Normal?—repite él, sorprendido. A pesar del estado de extrema imprudencia en que se encuentra, las palabras de la joven le duelen un poco—. ¿A qué te refieres con _normal_, eh?

Emmeline abre la boca para responder, pero nunca llega a decir nada. Fabian se acerca a ella y la besa, sorprendido por su propia temeridad y deseando, más que nada en el mundo, que la joven no se aparte de él.

Su deseo no se cumple. Emmeline se aleja de sus labios para respirar.

—No—sacude la cabeza y sus rizos rozan el rostro de Fabian—. No, no y no. No pienso besuquearme contigo mientras estás drogado.

—No estoy drogado—protesta Fabian—. Estoy perfectamente.

Apenas ha terminado de decirlo cuando pierde el conocimiento y se desploma en el suelo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió el Fabian/Emmeline, pero me gusta. De hecho, me encanta. Me quedan dos capítulos para resolver este entuerto y ver si podemos recuperar al Fabian de siempre...

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	2. Recuerdos olvidados

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Samanta Black**, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** y **Escristora** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**II. Recuerdos olvidados**

o—o

_La ves avanzar hacia ti, vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es una imagen agradable, piensas, y sonríes tú también, sin importarte la pinta de completo imbécil que debes de tener. Uno no se casa todos los días, después de todo._

_El sacerdote, que sabe a lo que habéis venido, no tarda en llegar a la parte importante del asunto, y cuando te pregunta si quieres estar el resto de tu vida con Emmeline Vance, sin importar el resto, recuerdas que la traidora de tu hermana se fugó con su novio y se casó con él clandestinamente y, pese a que el asunto no es gracioso en absoluto y aún no estás seguro de que perdonarle la vida a Arthur Weasley fuese una buena idea, sueltas una carcajada. Luego miras alrededor y te das cuenta de que sólo Gideon está presenciando la ceremonia. A lo mejor Emmeline y tú también os habéis fugado. Ahora no estás para acordarte de esas nimiedades. Es tu boda._

_Dices que sí a todas esas tonterías, ella hace lo mismo, y os besáis y os decís todas esas cosas cursis que salen en las novelas románticas de Molly, sin importar que Gideon esté sufriendo un ataque de risa serio y repitiendo que te han lavado el cerebro y que no reconoce a su hermano. Gid se divierte fastidiándote y no hay que hacerle el menor caso para que no se crea mejor por meterse contigo o algo así._

o—o

—Por las barbas de Merlín… Fabian… Sólo te pido que colabores un poquito.

Su esposa medio lo guía medio lo arrastra hacia el castillo. Fabian, aún perdido en la ensoñación de su boda, no tiene ganas –ni fuerzas; no olvidemos que ha sufrido una caída desde unos tres metros de altura y sigue drogado con el desastroso _Felix Felicis_–, hace un esfuerzo por mirar alrededor y descubre que el cielo se está oscureciendo.

Ríe, aunque no logra entender qué tiene eso de divertido.

—¿Cómo quieres que se llamen?—pregunta.

Nota el aliento de Emmeline en el cuello.

—¿Qué?

—Los niños.

—¿Qué niños?

—Vas a herir sus sentimientos, Vance—replica él, preguntándose cómo deben de sentirse sus hijos sabiendo que su propia madre se ha olvidado de ellos.

o—o

_Ya que Emmeline no está por la labor de poner nombre a vuestros hijos, tú te encargas de ello. Son un niño y una niña: Hengist _Risotto_ y Adelaida Desirée. No estás seguro de que sean nombres bonitos, pero algunos tienen que tener, y sabes que tendrán quejas de su nombre aunque les pongas el más perfecto del mundo. _

_(Tampoco estás seguro de que _Risotto _sea un nombre, pero tienes hambre)._

_Ambos han heredado el pelo rizado de su madre, pero Hengist _Risotto _(al que te comerías, y no sólo a besos) es pelirrojo, mientras que su hermana tiene el cabello castaño como Emmeline. Adelaida Desirée es muy buena jugando al quidditch, aunque las bromas le sientan mal. Un poco rarita que es la niña, sí. Bueno, no se le puede pedir todo._

_Hengist_ Risotto_ se divierte fastidiando a su hermana, y algunas veces también a sus padres. Tienes que andarte con mil ojos porque el crío es endiabladamente listo y nunca se sabe cuándo te la va a jugar, lo cual te llena de orgullo y satisfacción. Siempre te hace reír._

o—o

Fabian reconoce la silueta borrosa de su hermano sobre él. Parpadea para saber cómo, exactamente, lo está mirando, pero no lo consigue. Bueno. Al menos sabe que es Gideon.

Entonces se siente culpable por no haberle puesto su nombre a ninguno de sus hijos. ¡Debe de sentirse fatal, el pobre! Quizá lo esté mirando con odio, y probablemente sea por eso. Qué desfachatez, la de Fabian.

—Eh, Gid—lo llama—. El siguiente se llamará como tú.

—¿El siguiente qué?

—Mejor no hacerle mucho caso, señor Prewett—recomienda una voz en la distancia. A Fabian se le antoja parecida a la de la enfermera—. Probablemente esté delirando por la poción.

—Ay, ay, ay… Merlín, cómo lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa…—se escucha gimotear a alguien un poco más allá.

Fabian no puede evitar darle la razón a Emmeline en su fuero interno.

—Y tanto. Te has olvidado del pobre Hengist y la pobre Adelaida. ¿Sabes que están yendo al _pisólogo_ para recuperarse del trauma? ¡Su propia madre!

—Guau, debe de estar muy colocado—comenta Gideon, y parece realmente divertido. Fabian se propone replantearse lo de llamar a su hijo como él—. Oye, Fab, ¿quiénes son Hengist y Adelaida?

—Tus sobrinos, imbécil—replica él, ofendido. ¡Ahora no los recuerda ni su tío!

Lo último que escucha es la sonora carcajada de su hermano.

o—o

_Pese a tus peleas con Gideon, el hermanito de Hengist y Adelaida lleva su nombre. Gideon _Pudin_, porque después de todo te has encariñado con tu hermano (y sigues teniendo un hambre atroz)._

_Fiel a su nombre, Gideon _Pudin_ es comilón. Come como la orilla del río. Come como una piraña. Come como… Como poco coco como, poco coco compro. Vale, eso está fuera de lugar. Te ríes antes de seguir describiendo al benjamín de la familia._

_El caso es que come mucho. Y también es muy vago, por lo que está gordo. Ése es el hijo del que prefieres no hablar. ¡Si es que parece una cría de elefante y no hace nada por evitarlo! Pero lo quieres porque es tu hijo. Pequeño y sabroso Gideon _Pudin_…_

_Gideon_ Pudin_ se lleva mejor con Adelaida que con Hengist. Curioso, cuando le pusiste el nombre pensaste que sería al revés, por el tema de asociación de ideas y tal, pero ese crío gordo y comilón ha conseguido sorprenderte. Y está resultando ser tan listo como sus hermanos, aunque le gustan los animales. Sobre todo los que se mueven poco, como las estrellas de mar y los caracoles. Tiene su habitación llena de dichos animales y sabes que algún día Emmeline hará un buen potaje con todos esos bichos y os chuparéis los dedos. Gideon _Pudin _el que más, por mucha pena que le den sus mascotas. Los caracoles están de rechupete y ni siquiera él puede negarlo._

o—o

—¿Se le va a pasar antes del siglo que viene? Lleva horas riéndose y diciendo estupideces—por primera vez, la preocupación en la voz de Gideon es tangible.

—Cuando se le pase no tendrá ganas de reír, te lo aseguro.

Fabian no entiende qué hace ahí (abramos un inciso para aclarar que el muchacho no tiene la menor idea de que está en la enfermería, pese a todos los indicios que hay para el lector. Cerremos el inciso). Hace menos de diez segundos estaba comiéndose una estrella de mar y preguntándose si se reproducirían muchas estrellitas en su estómago. El asunto es ligeramente preocupante para él. No quiere que sus órganos internos huelan a pescado.

—¿Por qué no voy a reírme?—inquiere. Si se lo está pasando en grande. Tiene unos hijos preciosos, aunque el pequeño sea un gordo zampabollos. Se pregunta por qué no puso _Pizza_ como segundo nombre de Adelaida. Hubiera sido el culmen de su noble tarea como padre.

—Porque te has tomado un vaso de poción mal hecha, te has caído de la escoba y tienes una fisura en el fémur—apunta Gideon—. Eso debe de doler. Vamos, a mí me dolería.

—Porque tú eres una nenaza. No me duele.

Pese a que lleva todo el rato con los ojos cerrados, Fabian no necesita abrirlos para saber que Gideon está a punto de morir de la exasperación.

—Ya veremos.

o—o

_¿Ver? ¿Qué hay que ver? ¿Qué tu ojito derecho, tu Hengist_ Risotto_, te ha decepcionado profundamente yendo a Slytherin? Bien, veamos eso._

_Nunca lo hubieras adivinado. Bueno, puede que sospechases algo cuando dijo que su color favorito era el verde, y quizá el hecho de que le gusten las serpientes diera que pensar… pero no eran hechos concluyentes, para nada. Y cuando te dijo que no se veía en Gryffindor, supusiste que era una más de sus bromas. Maldito crío. Para una vez que hablaba en serio, nadie lo creyó. Y mira ahora._

_Al menos, estás seguro de que tu encantadora y dulce Adelaida no te decepcionará. Aunque no sepa hacer bromas y corra a esconderse tras un libro cada vez que alguien lo sugiere. Será tu nuevo ojito derecho. Y rezas para que siga siéndolo, porque de lo contrario sólo te quedará Gideon; y tener a Gideon _Pudin_ como favorito sería señal de una desesperación extrema y de un fracaso paternal._

_El tiempo pasa, y afortunadamente Adelaida es seleccionada en Gryffindor, tal y como querías. Sonríes cuando recibes su carta y le sugieres a Gideon que siga sus pasos, aunque en tu fuero interno estás seguro de que es demasiado inútil para cualquiera de las cuatro casas. Y al paso que va, tendrá que desplazarse rodando._

o—o

Ahora que recuerda las palabras de Gideon, Fabian piensa que igual tiene algo de razón. Ya no le hace tanta gracia la vida en general. Tiene frío y empieza a estar mareado, hasta el punto de que tiene unas insoportables ganas de vomitar. Pero sigue estando muerto de hambre. A veces, Fabian se pregunta cómo será eso de no tener un metabolismo ciclotímico.

Abre los ojos y gira la cabeza, y ve que su hermano está sentado en una silla junto a su cama. Oh, fíjate. Está en una cama. Fabian jura que acaba de darse cuenta.

—Eh, Gid. ¿Sabes alguna comida que no pueda vomitarse?

Su hermano frunce el ceño.

—La que no se come—replica con malas pulgas. A Fabian no deja de hacerle gracia. Gideon malhumorado es uno de los seres más adorables del mundo, sólo por detrás de las tortugas recién nacidas y los gatitos con las pupilas dilatadas y las orejillas agachadas.

—Pero tengo hambre.

—Creo que no puedes comer—explica Gideon, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fabian hace un puchero, frustrado. Bueno; nadie le impide soñar.

o—o

_Parece que vas a tener que hacer de la bola de grasa que es Gideon tu ojito derecho. Adelaida ya no puede considerarse tu hija. ¡Maldita cría! Ha empezado a salir con Ollivander._

_Oh, pero no es el Ollivander viejo que lo encuentra todo muy curioso. Si así fuera, no estarías quejándote; ya te habría dado el infarto. Es su hijo (aunque la identidad de la madre del muchacho es una incógnita para todo el mundo mágico). Su inteligente, guapo y cariñoso hijo. El chaval lo tiene todo y no te cae nada bien porque es el mejor amigo de Hengist _Risotto_ y sabes que salir con la hermana de tu amigo es de los golpes más bajos que se pueden dar. Pese a que tu primogénito ha ido a Slytherin, sigues queriéndolo (pero mucho menos que antes, que quede claro) y sabes que debe de querer estrangular a Ollivander Junior._

_Sin embargo, el primer día que os presentáis como suegro y yerno en lugar de padre-del-amigo y amigo-del-hijo no es tan malo como esperabas. El mundo es de color de rosa. Literalmente. Y hay estrellas de mar en el cielo y estrellas del cielo en el suelo (y, lo más curioso, el suelo no está fundiéndose) y arcoíris bajo el mar. Puaj. Ahora sólo falta que Adelaida y Ollivander Junior lleguen en su unicornio alado._

_Que no es que no lo hagan. Es el ser más rosa y repugnante del mundo, pero a Adelaida le gusta. Lo llama _Terroncito_ y dice que no es porque le guste el azúcar, sino porque ella pensaba que sí y le dio tanto que dejó ciego al pobre bicho. Vaya asco de vida tiene el animal. Lo más piadoso que se podría hacer por él es sacrificarlo._

_Y te dispones a hacerlo, a matarlo con un cuchillo de cocina (que servirá porque está muy afilado: es tu alucinación y haces con ella lo que te da la gana), pero justo entonces las ganas de vomitar vencen al hambre y te arrancan de la ensoñación._

o—o

Cuando amanece, Gideon se levanta de un salto, se viste en tiempo récord y casi corre a la enfermería.

Se pregunta si a Fabian se le habrá pasado ya el efecto del _Felix Felicis_ mal hecho. Espera que sí, porque quiere que su hermano sea plenamente consciente de por qué va estrangularlo. Que menos mal que tienen una enfermera competente; de lo contrario, a saber cómo estaría ahora. Bueno, tampoco es que ayer estuviera muy bien, diciendo estupideces en sueños (y despierto) y riéndose. Y así estaba cuando Gideon tuvo que irse de la enfermería porque se había terminado el horario de visitas.

El joven sacude la cabeza. Pese a que sabe que fue Emmeline Vance la que hizo esa cosa que en lugar de dar suerte simplemente hacía que Fabian se creyese afortunado y seguro de que nada le sería desfavorable, no puede enfadarse con ella. Fue su hermano el que se empeñó en cumplir su palabra.

Si es que es imbécil.

Cuando traspasa el enorme portón de madera que da acceso a la enfermería, descubre a Fabian en la cama en que estaba dormido anoche. A diferencia de ayer, que estaba tirado boca arriba con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, ahora el joven está tumbado de costado en la cama, hecho un ovillo. Por un momento, a Gideon le dan ganas de darle un abrazo; el pobre lo debe de estar pasando mal.

Luego recuerda que el idiota de Fabian estropeó su cita con Sylvia y se le pasa.

Conforme se acerca a él se da cuenta de que su hermano no está dormido; tiene los ojos abiertos clavados en las sábanas. Alza la mirada cuando Gideon carraspea para anunciar su presencia.

—¿Me puedes matar, por favor?—inquiere en tono suplicante. A Gideon casi le da pena. Casi.

—No—se sienta en la misma silla en la que estaba ayer—. ¿No querías cumplir lo que habías prometido si perdías la apuesta? Ahora te fastidias.

—Pero me duele la cabeza, tengo ganas de vomitar y no he comido nada y creo que se me va a salir le estómago por la boca y quiero morirme—el tono de Fabian es tan lastimero que podría ablandar incluso a su hermana mayor. Gideon, que no es ni de lejos tan resistente a su encanto como Molly, termina por sentir lástima por él. Le da unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda—. No te vas a creer de lo que me he acordado.

Gideon espera de todo corazón que Fabian no recuerde el momento en que le dijo a Emmeline que llamaría a su primogénito Hengist _Risotto_ porque tenía hambre. O cuando aseguró que jamás se había visto una boda como la suya. O de… Gideon deja de pensar, por el bien de su salud mental.

—¿De qué?—pregunta con cautela.

—De cuando nació Gideon. No tú—aclara Fabian al ver las cejas alzadas de su hermano—. Es mi hijo pequeño—explica, convencido—. Gideon _Pudin_ porque seguía teniendo hambre. Es más ancho que alto y tiene su cuarto decorado con estrellas de mar. De las de verdad. Y se lleva mejor con Adelaida que con Hengist. Hengist era mi favorito, pero es un traidor; fue a Slytherin… Y Adelaida está en Gryffindor, pero sale con el hijo de Ollivander. Y tiene un unicornio. Rosa. Con alas. Se llama _Terroncito_. Pobre animal.

Gideon está a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Fabian se ha vuelto completamente majara por culpa de la puñetera poción.

—Fab—prueba, tratando de introducir algo de sentido común en esa conversación—, no tienes ningún hijo. Mucho menos tres.

Su hermano frunce el ceño.

—¿No?

—Y si los tienes, te lo tenías muy callado.

—Pero yo me acuerdo—protesta Fabian—. De la boda, y eso. Y de cuando nacieron. Se me había olvidado, pero esta noche… ha sido como ver la luz.

—La luz no sé, pero como sigas diciendo tonterías vas a ver las estrellas—amenaza Gideon, que siempre ha sido una persona de soluciones un poquito extremas.

Fabian se queda un rato callado.

—Si no tengo hijos, ¿qué hago en la vida?

Gideon se aferra a la silla con ambas manos para no tirarse de los pelos.

—Estás en Hogwarts. En sexto. En Gryffindor. Cuando terminemos ayudaremos a luchar contra Quien-Tú-Sabes.

—Ah—Fabian mira a su hermano durante varios minutos—. Pues es verdad, ahora que lo dices. ¿Entonces por qué me acuerdo de mi boda y mis hijos?

—Porque te tomaste una poción que le salió mal a Vance—responde Gideon con calma.

Fabian no se mueve. Sus ojos, casi cerrados, se abren más y más conforme las palabras de su hermano le hacen recordar, hasta que los tiene abiertos de par en par.

—No fastidies—coge aire—. Gid, le pedí salir sin saber lo que hacía—se tapa el rostro con las manos—. Soy imbécil, soy imbécil, soy imbécil…—gimotea.

—Un poco—concede Gideon.

—Merlín, mátame. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Gideon, que quiere mucho a su hermano, no tendría el menor problema en complacerlo, pero es mucho más divertido ver cómo reacciona al recordar lo que hizo bajo los efectos de la poción.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Juro que este capítulo es lo más absurdo que he escrito en la vida. Y como yo soy más de drama, no tengo la menor idea de cómo ha quedado... así que llevaré el asunto a mi terreno y puntualizaré que las estrellas de mar no son peces, sino equinodermos. He dicho.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	3. Inesperado desenlace

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Escristora** y **Roxy Everdeen** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**III. Inesperado desenlace**

o—o

Fabian quiere morirse. O, en su defecto, retroceder en el tiempo para evitar hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida ante Emmeline Vance.

Ninguna de las dos opciones es viable. Hacerse con un giratiempo está más allá de las capacidades de cualquier alumno de Hogwarts, aunque dicho alumno sea él, siempre habilidoso a la hora de encontrar formas –no siempre lícitas– de conseguir lo que quiere. Respecto a la segunda, Gideon es un rencoroso de cuidado y no va a permitirle morirse porque prefiere restregarle hasta la saciedad lo que ha hecho y –sobre todo– que por su culpa su cita con Sylvia Johnson terminó antes de lo esperado.

Los dos días en los que Fabian está recluido en la enfermería se pasan muy lentamente, entre planes de suicidio y burlas y reproches de Gideon, que es el peor hermano del mundo y no es capaz de hacer nada útil.

Cuando, por fin, Fabian es liberado, el viernes a media tarde, se va corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor y se encierra en su dormitorio, escondiéndose del mundo bajo las sábanas de su cama.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?—inquiere Gideon, que estaba saliendo tranquilamente de la sala común cuando su hermano lo ha atropellado y ha pasado sobre él en su carrera hacia la oscuridad del dormitorio.

Fabian, que está escondido bajo las mantas, asoma la cabeza.

—¡Juro que no pienso volver a salir de aquí! ¡En la vida!

Gideon se pregunta si su hermano tendrá todavía algo de poción mal hecha en el cuerpo. Respira hondo, armándose de paciencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le pedí salir a Emmeline.

—Bueno, podría haber sido peor.

—Me llamó anormal.

—¿Y te extraña?

—¡La besé!

Gideon arquea las cejas, visiblemente sorprendido.

—¿En serio?—Fabian asiente—. Guau. Qué callado te lo tenías. Bueno, ¿entonces dónde está el problema?

Fabian vuelve a ocultar el rostro tras las sábanas.

—La besé. Yo a ella—su voz suena amortiguada—. Y encima por mi culpa está castigada. Me debe de odiar.

—¿Y por qué no hablas con ella?—sugiere Gideon—. Después de todo, no podrás quedarte eternamente en la cama.

—Viviré en la torre de Gryffindor—declara Fabian—. Pediré a los elfos que me traigan la comida y no tendré que salir de aquí jamás. No quiero volver a verla. Nunca jamás.

Fabian tiene la ligera impresión de que está siendo demasiado melodramático, pero el sentimiento de vergüenza tras haber hecho el ridículo es algo nuevo para él, y escondido en su dormitorio se siente un poco refugiado de la más que posible furia de Emmeline.

Escucha el suspiro de Gideon y se lo imagina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, yo creo que basta con que hables con ella. Cuando te llevó a la enfermería no parecía enfadada. Creo que más bien temía que te fueras a morir por la poción. O por la risa. La verdad es que a mí me daba más miedo lo segundo.

Fabian asoma de nuevo la cabeza y mira a su hermano con irritación, aunque también algo agradecido; su idea no está mal del todo.

—¿De verdad crees que debería hablar con ella?

Gideon asiente.

—Al menos, para que podáis quedar como amigos y eso.

_Como amigos y eso_ no es lo que quiere Fabian, pero sabe que no puede pedir más. Bastante la ha cagado ya, y tendrá suerte si Emmeline no le odia durante el resto de su vida por haber cortado de raíz su carrera como pocionista.

Pero tiene que darle una oportunidad a la idea de su hermano.

—¡Gracias! Creo que al final le pondré tu nombre a mi hijo. Aunque lo de Pudin… Igual debería cambiarlo—frunce el ceño, pensativo—. Bueno, voy a buscarla.

o—o

Emmeline se mira las manos con cierto asco. Pese a que ha pasado sus buenos veinte minutos en la ducha frotándoselas con la esponja, siguen oliendo a rana muerta.

Slughorn no ha encontrado mejor castigo para ella que ponerla a descuartizar sapos venenosos del Amazonas para separar lo que se puede utilizar en la elaboración de pociones y lo que no. Emmeline sabe que ése no es un castigo elegido al azar; podría haberla puesto a limpiar la sala de trofeos, a ayudar a Pringle a ordenar los expedientes de los alumnos, a echar una mano a Ogg… Pero no. Después de echarla de la clase de Pociones Avanzadas y aconsejarle no acercarse jamás a un caldero, Slughorn la ha obligado a preparar los materiales que no va a permitirle usar.

—Hijo de…—murmura Emmeline, restregándose las manos con la toalla. Se las acerca de nuevo al rostro y arruga la nariz—puta—termina.

Se viste rápidamente, aunque luego recuerda que ya no tiene Pociones Avanzadas y, por tanto, nada que hacer en toda la tarde. Siente ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero consigue que sólo se le escapen unas pocas lágrimas.

Respira hondo y se mira en el espejo. No se ha molestado en secarse el pelo; de todas formas, poco a poco sus mechones empiezan a rizarse por sí mismos. Tiene los ojos grises enrojecidos, pero apenas se nota. Suponiendo que un paseo no puede hacerle ningún mal, la joven vuelve a tomar aire y sale de su dormitorio.

No le sorprende que algunos compañeros la señalen. Pese a que ella no ha dicho nada, y apostaría las piernas a que Fabian y Gideon tampoco, medio colegio se ha acabado enterando de que envenenó accidentalmente a su compañero.

Suspira. No es que le importe mucho a estas alturas, y preferiría pasar tres años siendo objeto de cuchicheos antes que ser expulsada de Pociones Avanzadas. Ahora que ha ocurrido lo segundo, lo primero es casi asunto de risa.

Se supone que quiere andar lentamente, pero sus pasos tranquilos se vuelven furiosos y Emmeline acaba caminando a paso rápido para salir del castillo. Porque ya sí que puede despedirse de su carrera como pocionista. Maldito Slughorn.

Tan obcecada está en su odio hacia su profesor de Pociones que no se da cuenta de que alguien se ha detenido para hablar con ella hasta que lo atropella y lo tira al suelo. Ella también trastabilla, pero afortunadamente consigue no perder el equilibrio.

Por un momento tiene una sensación de _déjà vu_ y, al verlo en el suelo, recuerda cuando, hace tres días, Fabian se cayó de la escoba, pero luego se da cuenta de que el joven ya no tiene los ojos tan brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas. Una parte de ella se entristece; ¡con lo adorable que era cuando estaba drogado! Luego se siente mal por haber pensado eso.

—Perdona—se disculpa, recordando súbitamente que acaba de arrollarlo. Le ofrece la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y Fabian, tras dirigirle una mirada extraña, la acepta. Se pone en pie y baja la vista, mordiéndose el labio—. Eh… ¿Querías algo?

Fabian suelta un hondo suspiro.

—Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice el otro día. Y por beberme la poción. No sabía lo que iba a hacerme…

Emmeline siente su pálido rostro enrojecer al recordar cómo Fabian la besó. Se muerde el labio, sintiéndose idiota. Bien ido que estaba su compañero; si se acuerda de eso, debe de avergonzarle, y no es de extrañar.

—No pasa nada—le asegura. Se encoge de hombros—. Al menos ya tengo claro que no es seguro para nadie dejarme ser pocionista—intenta que su voz no muestre la tristeza que la embarga, pero Fabian se da cuenta; sus ojos grises se apagan un poco—. No digas nada. Siempre he sido un desastre para Pociones, pero pensé que con esfuerzo podría compensar eso…—sacude la cabeza, y sus rizos, aún mojados, golpean su rostro.

—Siento que te hayan echado de Pociones Avanzadas—se disculpa Fabian—. Deberían haberme castigado a mí y McGonagall aún no me ha dicho nada…

Emmeline le da la razón, pero por algún motivo no puede enfadarse con él.

—Bueno, sólo me faltan tres días de castigo—se encoge de hombros—. Además, ahora tengo más tiempo para estudiar los EXTASIS.

—Oh—Fabian frunce el ceño—. ¿Son muy difíciles?

—El año que viene lo verás.

o—o

Fabian sabe que probablemente Emmeline lo odie más con cada palabra que pronuncia, pero no puede evitarlo. La conversación resulta fluida, y se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja animarla, porque sabe que está muy desilusionada tras haber tenido que dejar apartado su sueño de ser pocionista. Debe de ser duro ver cómo se te cierran las puertas a algo que deseas mucho.

Además de querer animarla, Fabian es egoísta y le gusta oírla hablar. Se han apartado a un lado del pasillo para no entorpecer a nadie y, mientras ella le cuenta algo a la que el joven no está prestando mucha atención, su pelo termina de secarse y los tirabuzones se forman alrededor de su rostro de duende, castaños y desordenados.

—En fin—concluye Emmeline, tras cinco minutos hablando sobre la decepción que supondrá la noticia para su familia—. Creo que voy a hacer deberes o algo así—se encoge de hombros.

Fabian admite la derrota. No ha conseguido hacer sonreír a Emmeline, su objetivo desde que ha comprobado lo mucho que le apena no poder seguir con sus pociones. Resignado, suspira y le ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Vale. Ya nos veremos.

Emmeline echa a andar alejándose de él, y Fabian la observa alejarse. No puede negarse que es muy guapa, aunque ella siempre esté demasiado ocupada con sus deberes y sus pociones para notarlo. Pero, si él en algún momento tuvo la menor oportunidad de tener algo con ella, desde luego su imprudencia y esa puñetera poción la han mandado a freír espárragos.

No obstante, y a pesar de que está intentando resignarse a ello, el corazón de Fabian da un vuelco cuando Emmeline, ya casi a punto de girar la esquina y perderse de vista, se da la vuelta y le dedica una sonrisa sincera.

Luego, se gira de nuevo y desaparece del campo de visión de Fabian, dejándolo con la sensación de flotar unos veinte centímetros por encima del suelo. El joven intenta atribuirlo a los efectos secundarios del Felix Felicis mal hecho.

o—o

Dos semanas después del accidente que terminó con las pocas posibilidades de ser pocionista que tenía Emmeline y las pocas posibilidades de salir con Emmeline que tenía Fabian, permiten a los alumnos ir a Hogsmeade durante el fin de semana en que cae San Valentín. Por algún motivo, siempre programan una salida en esas fechas. Gideon lo atribuye a consumismo puro y duro, y Will Knightley, que se les ha acoplado porque su novia lo dejó la semana pasada y ha recordado que también tiene amigos, se muestra de acuerdo.

De todas formas, supone que salir a que le dé el aire vendrá bien a Fabian. Desde su envenenamiento está un poco alicaído, porque Emmeline no ha vuelto a hablarle. Bueno, entendiendo hablar por tener una conversación; la muchacha lo sigue saludando cuando se cruza con él y es simpática, pero parece evitarlo.

—¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?—propone a su hermano. Fabian se encoge de hombros—. Venga, ya has tenido días para que se te pase lo de Vance.

—Pero es que ni me habla. Y me saluda por compromiso…

Gideon hace un gesto a Will y ambos dejan a Fabian sentado a una mesa en un rincón de _Las Tres Escobas_, y van a la barra a pedir tres cervezas de mantequilla. Gideon maldice los seis meses que les quedan a él y a su hermano para ser mayores de edad y pedir un whisky de fuego. No es que no lo hayan probado, pero legalmente aún no pueden obtenerlo, y eso limita mucho las posibilidades de Gideon de emborrachar a Fabian para que al menos se calle. También está el asunto de que sólo son las diez de la mañana, pero eso es un problema secundario.

Sin embargo, cuando pagan y se giran para volver con Fabian, descubren que no está solo. Emmeline Vance se ha sentado en la silla en que Gideon pensaba dejarse caer. Tras unos segundos evaluando la situación, decide sugerirle a Will que se queden en la barra hasta que la joven termine de hablar con Fabian.

o—o

Emmeline llevaba días preguntándose cuál era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero finalmente el tiempo se le ha echado encima y no ha podido hacerlo.

De modo que ha tenido que armarse de un valor que nunca ha estado segura de poseer, ir a Las Tres Escobas después de ver a los gemelos entrar ahí desde la puerta de Honeydues y acercarse a Fabian Prewett cuando lo ha visto quedarse solo.

Y ahora está sentada frente a un compañero de un curso inferior al que drogó accidentalmente hace dos semanas, intentando hablar.

Fabian la mira sin molestarse en disimular su curiosidad, jugueteando con los flecos de su bufanda. Emmeline se siente enrojecer; sabe que no ha sido muy locuaz con él durante los últimos días, pero tampoco es tan raro que le hable, ¿no? Además, aunque no se lo haya dicho, una parte de ella –la parte que opina que no es _tan_ mala en Pociones– quiere culpar a Fabian por el desastroso fin de su sueño, y teme que esa parte meta la pata.

—Eh… ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?—empieza.

—No me apetecía venir—admite Fabian tras unos segundos—. Gideon me ha arrastrado porque no le apetecía estar solo con Will—se encoge de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—He venido con una amiga, pero resulta que sólo me quería para no aburrirse mientras llegaba su novio—responde Emmeline—. Oye, ¿te apetece venir conmigo?

Los ojos grises de Fabian brillan repentinamente, y Emmeline recuerda la tarde que lo envenenó sin querer. Enseguida le llamó la atención ese fulgor que despedían sus iris cuando algo le hacía ilusión, aunque después supuso que se debía simplemente a la poción. Una sonrisa baila en su rostro al darse cuenta de que esa cualidad es de Fabian.

—¿Adónde?—inquiere él.

—A…—Emmeline se sonroja cuando se le ocurre una respuesta, pero, como no le viene a la mente ninguna más, prueba con ella—: Me preguntaste si quería salir contigo. ¿Fue por la poción o porque querías?

Ahora le toca a Fabian enrojecer.

—Porque quería. Jamás he estado tan colocado, pero de verdad me apetecía todo lo que…—vacila un momento—, dije.

—Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo o no?

Fabian busca a su hermano con la mirada y cuando lo localiza le sonríe y le hace un gesto para despedirse.

—¿Por qué no?—replica, y sus ojos grises centellean de nuevo de esa forma tan especial.

Emmeline sabe que recuerda el beso –se bebería tres vasos de la poción que se tomó Fabian si se equivoca–, pero supone que, al igual que ella, no sabe cómo sobrellevarlo. Quizá en algún momento se lo comente, y quizá en algún momento le diga que, a pesar de que por su culpa ha tenido que despedirse de lo que llevaba años deseando, él también le gusta. Y quizá, sólo quizá, le prohíba terminantemente utilizar nombres de comida para sus hijos.

Pero eso será otro día. De momento, sólo quiere pasar el día con Fabian Prewett.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Prometo que no sé en qué momento empecé a pensar que Fabian y Emmeline hacían buena pareja. La idea se me metió en la cabeza y no salía, no salía, no salía... hasta este Desafío. Y al principio me costó lo mío imaginarlos y darles unas características y una historia, pero cuando empecé no conseguí parar. Así que aquí estoy, con mi primer acercamiento a esta pareja. Que, por cierto, es el primer Fabian/Emmeline (con romance entre ellos) en español, si el buscador de FFN no miente.

El caso es que no sé por qué no los descubrí antes, pero han entrado a empujones en mi kilométrica lista de OTPs, y me muero de ganas por volver a escribir sobre ellos, sobre la Orden original, sobre sus inicios como pareja... pero estoy divagando, y para eso creo que todavía queda. De momento, los dejamos pasando un San Valentín como amigos en Hogsmeade. Ya os digo yo que se lo pasarán bien.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
